Snuffles
by writersatmosphere
Summary: A Hermione and Sirius fic


Hermione sighed as she looked around at all of the debris and rubble from the battle that was two nights ago. Professor McGonagall had written to her the day after the war to see if Hermione would help in repairing Hogwarts in time for the school to open in September. She walked carefully up the stairs after casting 'Reparo' so she could walk up the stairs without the fear of the crumbling steps. At the top of the steps she turned so she was facing the gate waved her wand and whispered 'Reparo,' as she watched everything repair itself to its former glory, she felt the held back tears flow; she brushed the tears off and turned back to the front doors that had already been repaired. She was greeted in the Great Hall by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Snape, Madame Pomfrey and Sprout.

"Hello Headmistress. How are you?" Hermione greeted her former Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor house with a smile.

"Hermione, it's great to see you again." Minerva returned her smile. Hermione turned and greeted the rest of her former professors. Professor Snape was the last one and when she greeted him he sneered at her and stormed off. Hermione looked shocked but shrugged it off. She turned back to her former transfiguration Professor and asked, "What is your plan on getting the castle ready for the coming term?"

"Well, the classrooms are next on our agenda then we are going to focus on the Astronomy tower. The rest will be decided later." Minerva said as she led Hermione and the other teachers to the high table. Hermione noticed that the table had been enlarged and an extra chair next to Professor Sinistra. She gracefully walked around to where Sinistra was sitting and went pull her chair when a hand on her shoulder stopped her; when she looked up she was startled to see George Weasley smiling at her.

"George how nice to see you! How have you been?" She smiled sadly at him.

"Mia, I am good. I am living again since Fred's funeral." George hugged her before pulling out her chair for her. She smiled at him and sat down; she noticed that that he slid into a chair next to her. The two kept the table laughing till midnight when they heard the unmistakable sound of the Great Hall's doors being magically opened and Professor Snape stormed in and glided towards where everyone was eating. Hermione stood, met him halfway and said, "Glad you could grace us with your presence sir." Hermione smirked and stormed out of the Great Hall but everyone could hear her laughing all the way to the Gryffindor common room. George stared at Severus gauging his reaction and calmed down when the Potions professor chuckled and walked to where the other teachers were eating.

* * *

Hermione's POV

As the next couple of weeks passed by, Hermione felt like there HAD to be something more she could have done to save those who died in the war and Harry should have been able to have, so she worked during the day repairing the castle and at night she was trying to find a way to go back into time to fix what has been broken. She decided to go through the Ministry, Kingsley would no doubt allow her to use a time turner. She wrote a letter to Kingsley and went to the owlery, when she had picked out her owl she told her to wait for Kingsley to reply. As she watched the barn owl fly away, she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned and as she did Professor Snape stopped for a moment and then continued into the owlery.

"Hello Professor." She greeted Snape warmly and he smirked but said nothing. She nodded and walked swiftly to the exit. Hermione heard Snape sigh and she turned to see him staring at her.

"Do I have something on my robes?" She looked down and saw nothing but noticed two black shoes invade her vision; she looked up, looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pain.

"You look so much like your mother Hermione. The muggles that you lived all your life with weren't your real parents but your godparents. When you were born, it was the beginning of the first war and your parents wanted to keep you safe so they sent you to live with Charles and Jean Granger. You are not a muggle born but a pureblood witch, your real name is Alexandria Mara Snape." Snape looked into her eyes and saw the tears start to form in her eyes. He took his daughter in his arms and held her while she sobbed.

When she had stopped she looked up and asked tearfully, "Is this why you ignored me? To keep me safe?"

Severus nodded and replied, "I am so sorry for how harshly I was towards you. I will not apologize for being harsh with Potter or Weasley though they deserved it!"

"I would not ask you too!" Hermione laughed.

"Hermione I need you to do me a favor. Your mom died while giving birth to you and I want you to bring her back, so that you and I can have her in our lives, or change the future so that Potter can have his parents and never has to fight Lord Voldemort. Will you do this for me? Will you change the past so everyone has a future?" He asked her looking into her eyes again and saw the determination in her as she nodded her assent. Father and daughter walked together back to the castle talking about their adventures in Hogwarts and about Alexandria's mother. As they reached the restored castle they hugged each other and entered the castle separately. Hermione went to her common room and up to the girl's dormitory. As Hermione, got ready for bed her thoughts strayed to how she was going to help her mother and all those she had loved and lost.

* * *

My darling Lexi,

I have found the way for you to go back in time. Meet me at our spot by the lake. Love, Dad. Alexandria sighed as she got up, grabbed her bathrobe, she walked through the castle to the front doors. A few of the teachers were already heading to lunch in the Great hall but Alexandria walked out into the sunshine and headed to the black lake. Her father was already there and when she approached he turned and smiled.

"I have a gift for you. I sent you the anonymous gifts every year for your birthday and Christmas. I hope this one has a lasting meaning for you if you can't come back." He said as he held out a pretty wrapped box with tiny holes in it as she went to take the box, the animal inside it purred. She sat down on the grass and opened the box, inside was a pure white kitten with ocean blue eyes.

Alexandria smiled and said, "I think I will call you Mara after my you dad!" The kitten purred at the name Mara.

Severus nodded and held out another box to Hermione and said, "This will be your way to travel back into time and save your mum."

Inside the box was an ornate necklace, she thought her dad was mistaken and when he saw the doubt register in her eyes he explained that he had placed a charm on it that would enable her to travel back into time. After they had talked a bit they walked back to the castle for a late lunch.


End file.
